Tobias Maki
(Liberators-830N) |aliases=*Toby *That Fucking Ninja *Creep *Red Son |occupation_or_professional_title=Agent, Espionage |predecessor= |successor= |current_status=Active |appeared_in= |citizenship = }} Tobias Maki ''(巻-とばいあす Official Rominzation: Maki Tobaiasu)'' is a Human of Japanese and American ethnicity hailing from New Tokyo, Japan, and became part of the Liberators' 830B team, before dissolving into 830N. His personality is reserved, and quiet, and very careful and focused during missions. History Maki was born on May 5th of 2008 to a middle-class married Japanese-American parents. His father being an American man who's name is unknown, and his mother being a Japanese woman named "Maki Akiyo" His Father left unceremoniously one day, abandoning Maki with his mother and grandmother never coming back, leaving him to be raised by only his mother and grandmother. His grandmother, "Maki Sara," took care of him while his mother worked two jobs up until her death when he was left with various sitters. In his late teens, Akiyo succumbed to cancer, which consequentially left him in foster care until he was eighteen and moved out on his own. During the next three years, Maki joined a newly formed Bōsōzoku biker gang, as the fad in New Tokyo had a resurgence from the 1980's and 90's, and as a result, took part in various street races. Around this time, Maki fell in love with one of the gang members, going by "Koyuka," however the relationship was very toxic, and it resulted in him getting addicted to opioids, and having degrading things written on most of his body after a blackout at a house party. After several uncomfortable weeks, a riot occurred in New Tokyo from a sudden violent outbreak of vandalism, during of which, Maki's friend Ichiro, was hit by a molotov cocktail amidst the chaos, as he attempted at putting out the fire from a blanket in a nearby looted corner store, Ichiro had succumbed to the flames before being extinguished, resulting in the gang hating him further. Eventually Maki had left the gang due to several death threats and suggestions of suicide to atone for his mistakes, taking his motorcycle, and gang jacket and riding out of New Tokyo, heading south-east for Kasai. Eventually, Maki drifted from town to town, all over Japan, gaining money from applying at a restaurant to work as a chef for a month or two at most, and using the money he earned to learn Martial Arts, at age twenty-one, he decided to leave Japan all together, when he earned enough Yen, he flew to the United States, joined the Liberators Academy, impressing his instructors, he found himself placed in Liberators-830B where he became a fully fledged Agent. C.L.A.W Uprising Maki stayed at Ekhota Base and gave his assistance on a handful of minor missions, and one Espionage related mission specifically given to him by Charlie Lang, which he happily accepted and accomplished for him. However, returning to Ekhota Base, he found it was attacked by other ULC personnel, resulting in several 830B staff being severely injured and killed, as Lucious Mallory hijacked The ULC's universal network, LUOS and accused all 830B members of being spies for the insurgent group, CLAW (Courageously Leading Anthro-Feralis Wrath) resulting in Ekhota being sacked, and all those who hadn't escaped arrested or killed. Maki had escaped with a handful of other staff and agents, those being Isaiah Brown, Norlar, Peter Prilv, and Marcus Tristan. Aboard an aircraft they stole in a panic, Isaiah was willing to take charge, to which, Maki gladly pledged loyalty to, and flew to ULC chapter 597 to gain allies to mount a counter-attack to Mallory's insurrection. After making contact that momentarily became hostile, they agreed to help one another, and search for any 830B members that may have escaped Ekhota when it was attacked. After the group made contact with Charlie Lang, who was apart of the other group that escaped, they all created a plan to attack The Citadel, and capture Lucious Mallory to prove their innocence to the United State Government. When the plan was executed, Maki fought alongside Isaiah Brown, and Norlar, storming the Engineering section, providing recon support, and utilizing his skills in close quarters combat he eliminated every CLAW agent he and his team came across without prejudice, and completed their objective flawlessly. After Lucious Mallory's reveal to be part of CLAW, and their name was cleared, Maki had grown a deep hatred towards CLAW,and Mallory, vowing that if Lucious Mallory had ever escaped custody, he would be the one to find him first. Personality Maki's personality has changed as he has grown as an agent, no longer the awkward, timid, and introverted person who avoided contact with everyone, now instead becoming extroverted, and going out of his way to be friendly towards everyone he meets, smiling more, and being able to actually gauge social situations, where as originally; he was atrocious at doing so. However, the friendly attitude can easily be shattered, if he feels disrespected. While Maki struggles with chronic depression, some days not getting out of bed at all, and refusing to supplement it with anti-depressants, he has managed to gain a love interest, that being Kaitiaki, who he had fallen for after the formation of Liberators-830N. Their relationship is happy, healthy, and understanding, as they've both dealt with abusive partners before, and usually find each other, when comfort is needed. During missions however, he is a completely different person to a disturbing degree, he is quiet, focused and seems to behave like a complete robot devoid of any emotion, from receiving orders to completing tasks he does so with quick precision and care, only questioning orders if they seem completely immoral, but not hesitating to carry orders given to him otherwise. Powers and Abilities Powers: Maki possess no special powers or magic abilities. Appearing to be a completely regular human being. Abilities: * Martial Arts: (Judo, Togakure-ryū, Taekwondo, Jiu Jitsu. etc.) Maki has shown this wide variety of Martial Arts, and surprised many of his instructors during the academy, demonstrating that he was even able to hold his own against opponents larger and stronger than him as well as outside his weight class. * Weapons Handling: From a bow, throwing knives, and blade fighting, to modern weapons such as rifles, pistols, and even explosives, Maki has shown knowledge on how to handle a wide variety of weapons the ULC has access to, his marksmanship is impeccable, and can usually be found alongside Agent Norlar, as a sniper. * Parkour (Free-running): Maki seems to be physically gifted allowing him to turn every structure, naturally or man-made into practical playground for him, he has demonstrated to scale 6 meter buildings in as little as 10 seconds. * Stealth: Although this sort of skill is overlooked, Maki does a very good job of staying unnoticed. (whether this is aided by his very short height is arguable) but when he wants to stay unnoticed, he will usually succeed. He walks very softly, and is usually barely heard by others. Equipment: * A requisitioned body suit composed of AR500 Level 3 plates on various parts of the suit, that he seems to wear under black colored cargo pants, and a hoodie with a two-holed ski mask. * A pair of goggles made by Camden Kolt which allow various vision modes. * A Black Compound Bow: '''That was apparently sitting in the armory, Maki took it, and requisitioned arrows for it, and over time added a scope and minor modifications to it for his specifications. * '''Traditional Wakizashi: '''A Wakizashi he bought with his own money, used in CQC.. * '''M9 Bayonet: A standard issue serrated US Army knife, utilized in CQC as well as a tool. * M1911A1: 'An old war dog of a firearm, Maki's skill with it is exceptional, and maintains it very well. * '''2018 GSX-S750Z: '''Maki's possibly-deadly vehicle of choice, and as old as he is. Nothing really special has been added to it, and he uses it to primarily travel. He also wears a flashy gold-painted helmet, with an Asian-styled dragon stenciled into it when riding. * '''Smoke Pellets: '''Smaller and more light-weight than standard issue smoke grenades,Maki possesses several small, metallic balls with ingredients that create thick white smoke when destroyed. It's destruction can be timed, or automatically if thrown hard enough, the devices were made by Camden Kolt. Relationships Family *'Maki Akiyo (deceased.): Maki's mother, who birthed, raised and loved him. Though he has moved on after her death, he doesn't like talking about her as it makes him sad that she had to leave him at such a young age. *'Maki Jin (deceased.): '''Maki's grandmother, the go-to babysitter when mom was out working, she was the one who was in his life the most until she died of old age. *'Unknown American Father: '''Maki has no memory of his father, as his father seems to have gotten rid of every piece of social media he was ever part of, Maki had no pictures of him growing up, and has shown no attempts at contacting him, and shown little care for him. Allies * United Liberators Coalition ** Liberators-830N *** Charlie Lang *** Norlar (Close Friend) *** Marcus Tristan *** Camden Kolt (Close Friend) *** Isaiah Brown *** Tanwyn Angharad *** Kaitiaki (Significant Other) *** Conwell North *** Marcus Tristan *** Alder Thornwick *** Ivan Pashenka (Close Friend) *** Trisha Lang *** Peter Prilv *** Helana Wolfe *** Tyler Cheng *** Kurt Ackerman *** Caroline Leyte Enemies * CLAW * Lucious Mallory List of known Martial Arts: Traditional Martial Arts: * Judo * Jiu Jitsu * Taekwondo * Parkour (Yes, this is technically a fighting style.) Ninjutsu: * Togakure-ryū (School of The Hidden Door) * Kusari gama-jutsu (Chain Sickle Fighting) * Shuriken-jutsu (Throwing Blades) * Tai-Jutsu (Body Skill, very similar to Karate, with minor deviations.) Important Note: These are listings of Martial Arts that Maki has learned, and knows how to utilize, he hasn't mastered or entered any advanced/elite schools of any of them. A master of none, but proven to be better than a master of one.Category:Humans